Sweet As Candy
by TeganAnn
Summary: Rachel's broadway dreams haven't exactly worked out as she had planned, she's know working in a candy store and teaching singing lessons on the side. She thought she had left Lima far behind her but when a certain little girl finds the store she sees this is not the case at all.


**A/N: I have read fanfic for a while and have always had fanfics in my head but I'd never thought I would be able to actually write anything down or it be any good. But I thought I may as well give it a go and now is as good a time as any so I guess here we go!**

Rachel Berry walked into her shift at the candy store softly singing "Working 9 till 5" to herself as usual. Rachel's broadway dreams hadn't exactly worked out for her how she had hoped they would. Getting on the wrong side of two of her teachers in NYADA made her 3 year experience there pretty miserable. Now as a NYADA graduate she had expected broadway agents to be knocking at her door, and fighting over whether she played Elphaba in Wicked or Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. But instead she ended up working in a candy store on weekdays until 3 and teaching singing lessons to children.

Rachel's job on a Monday morning was to put out the eye catching displays in the store windows, Rachel actually liked this job. At least it kept her artistic juices flowing, right?

Rachel was humming along to one of the Willy Wonka songs that was on a loop in the store while setting up the display this November Monday morning.

"Why are the Christmas things out so early?" Rachel grumbled under breath. "And not a single Hanukkah decoration in sight, as usual?"

"Calm down, Berry. We ordered some in for you," Louise the manager called over to Rachel.

"Well it's about time! I've left plenty of room for it right here next to the Santa Clause sleigh." Rachel said, as she rearranged the little elves for about the 7th time. By Friday she would have probably moved them into some other stage choir formation.

"If you don't hurry up with that display it won't even be ready for Christmas! Everything looks fine, just leave it as it is!" Louise huffed and walked into the back room.

"_Everything looks fine_," Rachel mimicked and pulled a face out of the window, only to be met with a big pair of green eyes looking back at her.

Rachel jumped back and laughed at herself when she realised it wasn't a big dog ready to attack her but a cute little blonde girl, mesmerized by the store.  
"See, someone likes my display," Rachel giggled.

The little girl had her face almost pressed up against the glass, looking in at the sparkly lights and figurines lined up. Her warm breath fogged up the window, but she wiped it off with the sleeve of her red winter coat. The little girl hadn't even noticed Rachel until she stood up. Her eyes moved up to Rachel's eyes and she flashed the brunette a 10,000 watt smile.

_I've seen her before, _thought Rachel. _I swear I've seen that smile a million times, she must come to the shop often. _Rachel looked puzzled. _But I've never served her before._

Rachel gave the little girl a wave before moving out of the window and behind the cash register, the store wasn't open yet but Rachel didn't see any harm in being prepared. She watched as the little girl animatedly called her mother over, waving wildly and then pointing at the window with big eyes as her mouth hung wide open. The girl crouched down to get a better look at the miniature ice skating rink. Rachel was so fascinated by the girl, where had she seen her before? Maybe she taught her singing lessons and she had forgotten her? No, that was ridiculous Rachel Berry would never forget her own student's name and face, that would be careless and unprofessional.

Rachel was still intently staring at the little girl when a long pair of legs appeared behind her. The girl looked up and the legs and gestured for her mom to crouch down with her to look. Identical blonde hair came into view as the woman knelt down next to her daughter, but this hair wasn't curly and long like the little girl's. It was straight and in a short, choppy hairstyle, that was hair Rachel had definitely seen before, and she knew exactly where. Rachel suddenly felt awkward watching the mother and daughter and attempted to look away. But she couldn't. Then hazel eyes drifted up and met with brown ones. It was only then that Rachel remembered where she had seen them the last time, except last time they were glistening with tears. Rachel gave an awkward wave wanting to go out and talk to the blonde but unsure of how she would react to her after all this time. Recognition flashed across the blonde's face and one eyebrow quirked up, before she grabbed the little girls hand and hurried her away from the store. Much to Rachel's and the little girl's disappointment.

_ Oh it was her alright, _Rachel thought._ It was most definitely Quinn Fabray. The same Quinn Fabray I never got to give a proper goodbye to._


End file.
